A New Addition
by pinkfuzzykittenz
Summary: Amberstar can hardly believe that StarClan is still there as she watches the distruction of her clan...can their warrior ancesters really save them? Or does her clan's future lay in the paws of the mystrious cats that continue to come up in her dreams...
1. Clan Description Prologue

**Here is a description of all of the clans. The prologue to the story is at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**if you happen to find any errors just tell me... I cannot spell to save my life! lol!**

CLANS:

ForestClan-

Leader-

**Whitestar:** long-haired white she-cat with majestic blue eyes

Deputy-

**Cedarstep:** rusty red colored tom with very large brown paws

Medicine Cat-

**Willowfur:** light sandy colored cat with amber eyes

Warriors-

**Bluetwilight:** bluish tom with white chest and white tipped tail

**Seedpelt: **light brown tom; twisted paw with a slight limp

**Peachfur: **plump cream she-cat

**Rabbitfoot: **dark brown tom with very large paws

**Snowpool:** white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Apprentice, Ivypaw**

**Darkstump:** dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes and brown flecks

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Thornfur:** young handsome gray tom

**Longwind:** sandy colored tom; very lean with very long thin tail

**Roseleaf:** young tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

**Silverheart:** pretty lean silver she-cat

**Apprentice, Windpaw**

Apprentices-

**Windpaw:** young silvery blue she-cat with black paws

**Ivypaw:** pretty young tabby with green eyes

**Smokepaw:** young light gray tom with bright blue eyes

Queens-

**Dewheart:** pale sandy colored she-cat with orange flecks in her pelt

**Riversong:** bluish she-cay with soft green eyes

Elders-

**Redwood:** rusty colored tom with amber eyes

MarshClan-

Leader-

**Oakstar:** large brown tabby with black stripes; piercing yellow eyes; broad shoulders and tough muscles

Deputy-

**Pinefoot:** dark brown tom with white and orange splotches

Medicine Cat-

**Orangetail:** orange tom with white chest; green eyes with bluish flecks

**Apprentice, ****Owlpaw**

Warriors-

**Iceclaw:** long-haired bluish tom with yellow eyes

**Ravenheart:** handsome jet black tom with brillant green eyes

**Apprentice, ****Bearpaw**

**Brookfur:** brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Apprentice, Sunpaw**

**Weaselface:** dark brown tom with yellow patches on his pelt

**Stormfoot: **white tom with black paws and ice blue eyes

**Apprentice, ****Fernpaw**

**Applepelt:** young pale yellow she-cat with white chest and white paws

**Jaggedwhisker:** old gray tom with sharp yellow eyes; rasping voice and many scars along his muzzle

**Apprentice, ****Rainpaw**

**Goldenleaf: **golden she-cat with brown splotches and pretty amber eyes

**Dustwing:** dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentices-

**Rainpaw:** young bluish colored she-cat with amber eyes and brown flecks

**Sunpaw:** young pale yellow she-cat

**Owlpaw:** young dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown stripes

**Fernpaw:** young white she-cat with light hazel eyes

**Bearpaw:** young dark brown tom

Queens-

**Lionshell:** pretty sandy colored she-cat with bright green eyes

Elders-

**Badgerclaw:** dark brown tom with light amber eyes; large scar down flank because of badger

**Maplefur:** light brown tabby she-cat

**Mossheart:** rusty red colored she-cat with milky blue eyes; half blind

LakeClan-

Leader-

**Amberstar:** rusty red colored pelt with green eyes; young and inexperienced, but very faithful and protecting of her clan

Deputy-

**Eagleclaw:** dark brown tabby with lighter stripes; yellow eyes that are filled with wisdom

Medicine Cat-

**Skypelt: **pretty bluish she-cat with white chest

Warriors-

**Blackstep:** huge black tom with white splotches

**Islandwing:** pale yellow she-cat with light blue eyes

**Mothfoot:** long-haired light brown she-cat with orange and white patches

**Jaystripe:** handsome black tom with yellow eyes and brown flecks

**Frostleg:** bluish tom with white chest and white paws

**Russetwhisker:** rusty red colored tom with hazel eyes

**Apprentice, ****Gopherpaw**

**Otterfoot:** dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Autumntail:** light rusty colored she-cat with blue eyes with flecks of brown

**Apprentice, ****Beaverpaw**

**Crowface:** lean husky black tom with white flecks

**Pebblestep:** light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentices-

**Gopherpaw:** young light brown tabby tom with white chest

**Beaverpaw:** young long-haired dark brown tom

Queens-

**Streamheart:** pretty gray she-cat with light green eyes

Elders-

**Duskwood:** rusty red tom with grayed muzzle

**Skunkfoot:** white tom with jet black paws

**Bramblestripe: **dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Mousefur:** light brown she-cat with orange splotches

PrairieClan-

Leader-

**Brownstar:** handsome light brown tom with darker speckles on his pelt

Deputy-

**Darkstump:** dark brown tom with bright green eyes

**Apprentice, ****Passionpaw**

Medicine Cat-

**Barkfur:** dark brown tom with black stripes and black paws

Warriors-

**Dawnwing:** beautiful long-haired golden she-cat with intelligent amber eyes

**Foxstep:** handsome rusty red tom with white chest

**Boulderfoot:** light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes with flecks of green

**Apprentice, ****Lightpaw**

**Woodclaw: **largebrown tom with huge paws

**Greyfeather:** small gray tom, recently became a warrior

**Robinwhisker:** bluish colored tom with white chest and white paws

**Smallpelt:** small white she-cat with very small paws

**Apprentice, ****Weedpaw**

**Antlerclaw:** rusty red tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice, ****Lakepaw**

**Sandstripe:** pale sandy colored she-cat with white chest and bright green eyes

Apprentices-

**Passionpaw:** young light bluish colored she-cat with ice blue eyes

**Weedpaw:** young light brown tabby tom

**Lightpaw:** young pale yellow she-cat with white chest and dark hazel eyes

**Lakepaw:** young pretty white she-cat

Queens-

**Silverpeak:** pretty silver she-cat with brilliant white chest; yellow eyes with brown flecks

**Brightpool:** young, pretty bluish she-cat

Elders-

**Ashheart:** black colored tom with white splotches and deep pools of amber eyes

**Hollyleg:** light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown stripes

Prologue

The night was quiet and the moon glowed in its fullest, casting shadows across the forest floor. A gentle breeze stirred the water of the small pool that lay in the clearing, reflecting the full moon. There was no other movement that could be distinguished among the foliage and no other sound broke the silence.

Slowly and very carefully, a small creature stepped out from a bramble bush, looking in both directions before creeping up to the pool. Its tail was held low, the tip of it flicking back and forth in nervousness, and its ears stood straight up on its head listening for the slightest sound.

Its pelt was a rusty red color with white paws. Its green eyes were wide, searching for any danger. The muscles rippled under the cat's well-groomed pelt as it climbed on top of a small rock and crouched there waiting, listening.

Suddenly the cat sprang up and froze, detecting the rustling of a leaf and stared at where it had come from. A tall and very wide oak tree blocked the cat's view of whatever had made the noise, but it never took its eyes way. The cat's claws extended, scraping the rock, which seemed to encourage it. The cat crouched back down and then stealthy slinked to the ground into the shadow of the rock. It watched with anticipation as another cat stepped out from behind the tree.

This cat was very different from the other. This cat was pure white and glowed like a star. Its eyes were an ice blue and showed the wisdom that the cat held. The cat's paws were very small but it moved with a grace that was distinct and alien. The cat held its head high and walked into the clearing with ease and comfort. Slowly it glanced around the clearing and then gracefully padded up to the pool. The other cat watched as the white cat lowered its gaze to stare into the ripping water. Suddenly its eyes glazed over and its body froze.

"Come Amberstar. I know you are here," the cat whispered, but Amberstar had no problem hearing. Rising carefully, Amberstar took a step toward the strange cat and then froze, realizing who it was.

"Pureheart?" she asked in astonishment. The white cat looked up as her name was said, and then closed her eyes purring with agreement.

"Yes Amberstar it is me," the white cat said. Amberstar meowed with longing and excitement as she surged forward toward her dead mother. Pureheart rose as her daughter neared and also walked to meet her, but slower.

Amberstar touched noses with her mother, staring into Pureheart's eyes.

"I have missed you so much," she said quietly. "Why did you have to go?"

Pureheart did not answer at first, but lifted her head to the heavens above. Amberstar continued to stare at her mother, hardly believing that she was truly there.

"I run with StarClan now," Pureheart said. She turned to look at her daughter with a loving gaze. Amberstar returned the gaze and drew closer, pressing her pelt against her mother's.

"It has been harder since you have gone. Barrelkit and Tigerpaw have both already died of green cough, and now Hazepaw and Thunderpelt have it. There is not enough prey in our boundaries to feed the clan, and already the river has engulfed its banks and drowned Leaftail."

Amberstar's eyes glazed over with pain at the thought of her recently lost clan mates and she looked up at her mother for comfort, but only anguish could be found in Pureheart's eyes.

"This is only the beginning of what will happen," Pureheart said quietly. Amberstar cocked her head to the side and back away looking at her mother in terror.

"W...What?" she said, her eyes growing wide with despair. Pureheart stared at her daughter with sadness wishing that she could stop what was coming. Slowly, Pureheart turned back to the pool and motioned to Amberstar.

"Come. I have much to show you," Pureheart said. Amberstar hesitated. She trusted this cat with all of her heart, for not only was Pureheart her mother, but also the recent medicine cat. She had died soon after Amberstar had taken on her name as leader and received her nine lives. Finally, she stepped forward and joined her mother at the edge of the pool gazing into the water.

"Much is to come but you are not forsaken by StarClan. Remember that no matter what happens we will always be watching over you."

Pureheart's voice began to fade, and the softness of her fur and warmth of her body disappear from beside Amberstar, but she never looked up. Her eyes were transfixed on the images in the water.

It showed many desperate cats fleeing for their lives. Amberstar did not recognize any of them, but felt their terror. They fled over mountains and valleys until they came to a small hilly area that Amberstar suddenly recognized…but the image changed. She watched her clan, and fear welled up inside her. Death clung too many of the cat's fur like dew clings to a leaf. Their ribs could be seen through their pelts, and their eyes were bleak and lifeless.

Amberstar yowled in fear for her clan and then woke up in her den.

Sunlight was just seeping through the curtain of lichen that hung at the entrance of her den. Her heart pounded like she had run the length of the forest, and her chest heaved as she took breath after breath. She turned and quickly licked her rustled fur, tearing out any moss that clung to her pelt. Amberstar stepped out of her nest and walked toward the back of her den where a small puddle of water had leaked through a small crack in the rock.

Lowering her head, Amberstar crouched down and lapped the up the cool water. It was sweet but had a metallic tang to it that stayed in her mouth long after she had finished. Amberstar glanced up at the entrance of her den as the sound of approaching paws vibrated off of the rock.

Eagleclaw, Amberstar's friend and deputy pushed past the lichen. His dark brown pelt rippled at the coolness of the cave as he stepped in. His steps echoed in the small cave as he walked up to Amberstar.

The leader raised her head to address her deputy, and then froze as she caught his eyes. Eagleclaw's yellow eyes, always filled with wisdom and respect, were now glazed over with fear and anguish.

"Eagleclaw what happened?" Amberstar asked her voice shaking slightly, afraid of what she might hear. The deputy lowered his head in respect, and then lifted it to meet his leader's gaze.

"Mothfoot now has green cough and both Thunderpelt and Hazepaw died early this morning," he murmured. A sudden yowl came from the clearing outside and Amberstar knew what it was; the awaking clan and Islandwing just now finding out of her son, Hazepaw's death.

Amberstar lowered her head and closed her eyes, wishing that this was not happening. She felt Eagleclaw push his muzzle into her pelt in comfort, and raised her head to look at her deputy's worried eyes.

"There's more?" She finally realized. Eagleclaw hesitated at first, and then dropped his head in defeat.

"Birchkit is dead." His voice shook as he said his sone's name. Amberstar raised her head to the stone ceiling above, her eyes closed in silent mourning.


	2. Chapter One: The Gathering

**Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen: thx so much for your help. I really appriecate it. :)**

**Gladewing: thx you also...you really did help me to improve my grammer and um... cough spelling cough xD**

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire: thx for your advise. I really took it to heart and updated my story**

**Drop of Posion: hey thx for reviewing! i'll try to keep updating... :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter One

Windpaw quickened her pace in an attempt to catch up to the rest of the clan. Her mentor, Silverheart, urged her forward with a gentle push from behind while Windpaw's best friend, Ivypaw, ran in front of her, squealing with excitement. A nearby clan member gave the two apprentices a hard glance, signaling them to be quiet.

The group of cats began to slow as they came to the edge of their territory. Whitestar, ForestClan's leader, paused and watched the small stream in front of her. A rusty colored tom stepped up beside her, his eyes also transfixed on the stream.

"It has already risen!" the cat exclaimed. Whitestar nodded and then turned to her clan.

"We'll have to walk along the edge of the forest so not to lose any cat in the water," she said. Windpaw watched her leader turn and carefully pick her way through the branches of a fallen tree.

Ivypaw and Windpaw exchanged a glance, both apprentice's eyes glazed over with worry. Windpaw remembered the end of last leaf-bare even though she had been just a kit. The small stream had expanded to the size of a large river, drowning many cats and much of the prey.

Windpaw's tail lowered as she caught a glimpse of the stream. Rushing water oozed over the banks and already lapped at the base of a thorn bush. A nudge from behind her brought her back and she quickly looked in front of her, noticing that she had fallen behind once again. Quickly, Windpaw leapt over branch after branch from the fallen tree in means to catch up.

She was at the last branch, which was large and looked fairly sturdy. Speeding up, Windpaw stepped onto the branch not wanting to hold up the cats behind her. Suddenly the branch under her paws jerked, causing the apprentice to loss her balance. With a yowl, she tumbled toward the rushing water, her eyes closing ,waiting for the icy water to engulf her; but instead there was a yanked at the back of her neck and she was thrown onto the shore, deeply shaken, but unharmed. Silverheart padded up to her, breathing deeply.

"Are you okay?" she asked, gently licking Windpaw on the head. The apprentice nodded, dazed. Carefully Silverheart nudged Windpaw to her paws, gently licking the apprentice's rustled fur.

"Come on," she said. "You're okay."

After much coaxing, Windpaw finally joined the clan at the back of the line, her eyes still wide from the shock. Silverheart pushed Windpaw forward, trying to make the apprentice catch up once again. Ivypaw fell behind waiting for her friend, and hurried up to her as Windpaw appeared.

"Did you fall in?" she asked sniffing Windpaw's pelt. "Doesn't look like it."

Windpaw shook her head, still unable to speak. Ivypaw gazed at her friend with pity, and then turned to lead the way to the rest of the clan. ForestClan had now stopped at the edge of a clearing, and the leader and deputy gazed down to the cats below. Windpaw, Ivypaw, and Silverheart had finally caught up and now sat quietly amongst their companions.

"Are we the last ones?" Windpaw whispered. Thornfur, a dark brown tom sitting in front of her, nodded. Windpaw watched as their leader, Whitestar, gave a flick with her tail, and then plunged into the clearing. ForestClan followed, surging towards the cats below.

Windpaw slowed as the blast of new and strange smells hit the roof of her mouth. She watched as the ForestClan deputy, Cedarheart, padded up to a small group of warriors and, glancing around, Windpaw followed.

"Hello Cedarheart," a pretty golden she-cat called. Cedarheart dipped his head in reply, and then turned to the tom next to him.

"How are you Eagleclaw?" he asked. Windpaw suddenly recognized the LakeClan deputy, but he looked different, though she had only seen him once before. His pelt was not as well groomed and he looked very thin. He turned his gaze to Cedarheart and nodded with respect.

"Fine and you?" Although his appearance was different, his voice still held the authority that instructed his clan, and his eyes were still filled with wisdom.

"We grow strong," the ForestClan deputy replied. Both toms began to talk about fighting techniques and, growing bored, Windpaw turned her attention to the other three cats that stood in their group.

An older looking tom with deep scars along his muzzle, lay across from the apprentice. He had the smell of MarshClan and talked in a rasping voice. Windpaw glanced at the long-haired golden she-cat embarrassed. This cat was so beautiful that Windpaw had to make sure that she was not staring. The she-cats eyes were amber, bright with intelligence. A light grey tom crouched next to her, their pelts touching. He had green eyes, and both cats smelt of PrairieClan. It was the older tom that was speaking.

"The stream has grown to almost twice its size," he rasped. "Soon it will begin to flood the forest."

The golden she-cat nodded, a worried look in her eyes. The young grey tom next to her sat up staring at the MarshClan cat.

"It could hardly be as bad last leaf-bare!" he exclaimed. The old tom broke his gaze away from the golden she-cat long enough to give the young tom a withering look.

"Last leaf-bare was nothing compared to others. StarClan was merciful then, but this leaf-bare will be a hard one," his voice had hardened at these words, but then softened, as his gaze turned back to the beautiful she-cat.

The young grey tom grumbled and shifted his weight, crouching back down. The golden she-cat purred quietly and gently pressed her muzzle against the grey tom's flank. Suddenly she spotted Windpaw.

"Hello. Who are you?" She asked. Windpaw flicked her tail uncomfortably as the two toms also turned their to her. She lowered her head so that she was now looking at the ground, and scraped the dirt self concisely.

"I'm Windpaw," she murmured. The older tom stretched his neck forward and sniffed.

"ForestClan," he grunted, before making himself comfortable once more. The golden she-cat purred.

"I'm Dawnwing and this is my brother Greyfeather," she motioned toward the young grey tom sitting next to her. He nodded to the apprentice, and then glanced over at the older tom.

"That's Jaggedwhisker," Dawnwing said nodding toward the older tom. Jaggedwhisker flicked his tail in reply and then pointedly turned away from the group. Dawnwing turned back to Windpaw, her eyes filled with remorse.

"Sorry about Jaggedwhisker. He can get a bit grumpy," she said. Windpaw cocked her head, staring at Dawnwing with astonishment. Didn't Dawnwing notice the way that the older cat had looked at her? He admired the beautiful golden she-cat, and yet she had talked to him like she was talking to Windpaw now; a simple friendly acquaintance. Windpaw had thought nothing of it before since she had thought that Greyfeather was Dawnwing's mate, considering that he seemed to dislike the way that Jaggedwhisker had looked at Dawnwing; but if he was her brother, why should he care?

Dawnwing froze as she gazed into Windpaw's confused face and the apprentice watched as the golden she-cat's eyes glazed over with sadness and anger. Without another word she turned and trudged away to a group of queens nearby.

Shocked and confused, Windpaw turned to Greyfeather hoping for an explanation but a yowl from nearby silenced the apprentice. The clearing became silent as all of the cat's heads turned toward a large boulder that sat in the middle of the clearing. All four clan leaders sat upon it, Whitestar standing forward ready to start the gathering.

Windpaw glanced away from the leaders just long enough to see Greyfeather slip away toward his sister. Ivypaw now sat in his place, her eyes filled with excitement as she met Windpaw's gaze. Windpaw purred happily to her friend before turning to look back at the leaders.

"We will now start this gathering!" Whitestar yowled. "Oakstar do you wish to start?"

The MarshClan leader nodded and padded forward, while Whitestar retreated back to the other leaders. Oakstar was a very large brown tabby with black stripes. His muscles rippled under his well groomed pelt, and his yellow eyes flashed in the moonlight.

Windpaw shuttered. She would hate to meet him in battle!

Oakstar began telling about the new litter of kits that had been born and about the activities of twolegs near his territory. Windpaw listened for any exciting news, but fell bored with the tom's announcements.

"We also would like to welcome a new apprentice, Sunpaw whose mentor is Brookfur. This is her first gathering."

Windpaw turned her head half-heartedly to look at the new apprentice. She was small for her age and her yellow fur ruffled. She slinked way from all of the staring eyes, pressing herself against the she-cat next to her.

Windpaw remembered when her name had been announced and when every cat in the clearing had stared at her. She had stood tall then, and though she had been very self conscious, she had never shown any weakness that this apprentice had. Windpaw directed her gaze back to Oakstar who now looked slight angered.

"MarshClan continues to grow strong," he said, but he did not seem to be paying attention to what he said. His gaze seemed to still be fixed on the new apprentice Sunpaw. Oakstar stepped back to allow the PrairieClan leader, Brownstar, step forward, but Windpaw continued to watch the MarshClan leader. He was still staring at Sunpaw with a sour look on his face.

"Oakstar doesn't look too happy," Ivypaw whispered into Windpaw's ear. Windpaw nodded in agreement and then turned her attention to the PrairieClan leader. He was light brown with darker speckles on his pelt. He was very handsome and his green eyes glowed with anticipation.

"PrairieClan has very little to report. One of our elders, Morningbrook died. She was a great friend to many and her clan mourns her. Also a litter of kits has been born. The stream has overflowed beyond its banks, and some of our prey has been killed, but we feast upon the rabbits that roam slightly beyound our land and so we stay strong."

Brownstar stepped back to sit with the other leaders. Whitestar turned to the LakeClan leader, Amberstar, but the young leader did not move from her place. In fact, she did not even look up. Amberstar gazed down at the rock in front of her, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Amberstar?" Whitestar said. Amberstar looked up, and then stood slowly. She padded forward to the edge of the rock and sat down. Her gaze swept over the cats below. The young leader hesitated at first, and then opened her mouth tell the news of her clan.


	3. Chapter Two: If Truth Be Told

**Drop of Posion: lol! i'll see you soon too :)**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Two

"Another litter of kits has been born. One of our elders has died," Amberstar faltered here. She took a deep breath and continued. "We shall all miss Twigjaw for he was a faithful companion."

The LakeClan leader stepped back, and Whitestar took her place. The ForestClan leader looked troubled, but did not wait long to tell of her news.

"The stream has expanded, and though it has yet to affect us, we should all watch it carefully and monitor its growth. Tonight we bring the new warrior Seedpelt!"

Everyone turned to look at the light brown tom. Windpaw purred with delight as she spotted him sitting next to a large orange MarshClan cat. He sat tall, and pride gleamed in his yellow eyes. He had worked hard to become warrior since he had injured his paw which had delayed his training. He had worked twice as hard to catch up and now, finally, he had become a warrior.

"That is all," Whitestar said. She retreated back to where the other leaders sat and turned to talk to Amberstar in a low, urgent voice. Brownstar sat quietly next to them, listening intently to the she-cat's conversation while Oakstar leapt down from the rock and called his clan to him.

Windpaw stood and stretch, and then hurried up to Cedarheart who was calling ForestClan.

"What's taking Whitestar so long?" she asked. "Don't we usually leave right after the gathering?"

Windpaw had only been to one other gathering and so was not completely sure of how things went. Cedarheart looked up at his leader who was still talking to the LakeClan leader.

"Whitestar will come when she sees fit," he said, moving past the apprentice to say good-bye to a nearby warrior. Windpaw turned and watched Whitestar and Amberstar, wondering what they could be talking about. Suddenly, she saw Amberstar's eyes harden, and the she-cat spat at the ForestClan leader, tail thrashing. Amberstar leapt down from the rock and stalked over to her clan. She said a quick word to her deputy and then turned away and led her clan into the forest.

Windpaw watched as Whitestar and Brownstar talked quietly. Whatever they were talking about it seemed urgent but Brownstar said something quietly to Whitestar which seemed to comfort her. She said a quick good-bye to the PrairieClan leader, and then leapt down and hurried to where Windpaw sat.

The apprentice watched as her leader turned and walked into the forest the clan following. With a sigh, Windpaw stood and followed ,wishing that she could understand what was going on. There were so many things going on that confused her. If only she was a warrior maybe some of it would make sence.

"That was strange," Ivypaw whispered. Windpaw nodded, and turned to look at her friend. She looked troubled, but seemed more curious than worried.

"Hey I'm going to go and talk to Cedarheart," Windpaw said, speeding up to catch up with the front of the clan. She heard Ivypaw meow a good-bye and, with a flick of her tail in reply, she dropped into step with the ForestClan deputy. She was silent at first, wondering how she was going to ask her question.

"What do you want Windpaw?" the deputy asked, staring down at the young apprentice. Windpaw twitched her ear with embarrassment, and suddenly wished that she had just stayed with Ivypaw, but it was too late now.

"What do you know Dawnwing?" she asked. She glanced up at Cedarheart and then wished that she had not asked the question. The deputy's eyes were filled with pain and sadness that had been in Dawnwing's eyes before.

"Her story is a sad one and I wish that you had not brought it up," he said quietly. "But I will tell you if you promise not to bring it up again, especially around her."

Windpaw nodded, confused once again. Cedarheart sighed and then slowed. Windpaw followed his lead until they had fallen to the back of the clan.

"Dawnwing is very beautiful, which you might have noticed. Even when she was an apprentice she was pestered by all of the toms not only from her clan, but also toms from other clans as well. She was born during one of the toughest winters and all of the others of her litter died except her. Her mother died soon after Dawnwing was apprenticed, but not before having another kit. Greyfeather was raised by one of the other queens in PrairieClan." Cedarheart paused here, deep in thought, but quickly continued. "Well Dawnwing finally fell in love with a young tom from her clan, Brackenclaw. He was not clan born but a rouge, that had come to PrairieClan when he was just a kit. They had been apprenticed together and fell in love a little after they became warriors. They were on patrol together with one other cat when they met a large group of rouges."

Cedarheart fell quiet and Windpaw could almost guess what came next.

"You can imagine what the rouge toms said to Dawnwing, and so Brackenclaw attacked along with the other male. Dawnwing helped, but soon fled as it became apparent that they were not going to win. The other cat, Woodclaw ran with her with Brackenclaw just behind, but they were not fast enough. Brackenclaw was killed and Woodclaw grievously disfigured."

Windpaw nodded at this. She had seen the brown tom at the last gathering and was not about to forget it. His face was covered with scars and his tail shredded to half its length. One paw had only three claws, and on his left flank was a deep black scar that ran all of the way to his tail. Windpaw looked up at Cedarheart waiting for him to finish.

"Dawnwing was heartbroken after that and almost died of shock. It was her brother, Greyfeather who helped her and care for her. He was newly apprenticed when it happened, but his compassion was that of any great medicine cat. He has always stayed by his sister's side since and protects her from the other toms that continue to pester her."

He finished with a sad sigh and Windpaw finally understood.

"Now you must never bring this up again," the deputy said. "Especially around Dawnwing."

Windpaw nodded vigorously. Cedarheart studied her and then, deciding to believe her, sped up to catch up to the rest of the clan. Windpaw followed deep in thought. It was strange to find this type of gossip among the cats. Usually it's just about twolegs and the weather, but she had never heard of this much going on around just one she-cat. Sometimes she would hear of two toms fighting over a she-cat, but never so many interested in just one.

It was strange, and Windpaw was not sure if she could handle it. She shook her head getting rid of these thoughts. Why should she care? It wasn't her problem and it wasn't affecting her. It was just something that she had needed to know.

With these thoughts in mind, Windpaw followed her clan into the camp. Pushing past the bramble bushes that guarded the entrance, Windpaw meowed a hello to Ivypaw, and then hurried up to her mentor Silverheart. The pretty silver she-cat sat with the medicine cat Willowfur and the bluish tom Bluetwilight.

"What was Whitestar talking to Amberstar about?" Silverheart asked as Windpaw sat down. Bluetwilight turned to look at the medicine cat waiting for an answer.

"I think we are about to find out." Willowfur said. Silverheart, Windpaw, and Bluetwilight all turned to look up at Highstump as Whitestar yowled out loud, jumping up on the stump.

Highstump was a large stump near the middle back of the camp. It was where the leader would address the clan, and where ceremonies took place. The clan deputy would sit among the roots and the rest of the clan would gather in front. Windpaw's ear perked up as she heard the familiar words.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highstump for a clan meeting!" she yowled into the night. Most of the clan was already gathered in the clearing, those who did not go to the gathering asking others what had happened, but everyone fell quiet at their leader's words.

"I have spoken with Amberstar and something is going wrong with her clan," the clearing was silent all listening and wondering. "She was brief with her explanation of her clan at the gathering. I found out that there is more. Many cats have died in LakeClan as some of you might have noticed."

Yowls broke out at this.

"Where was Thunderpelt!"

"Leaftail was missing too!"

"I never saw Tigerpaw!"

Whitestar stayed quiet, listening to the yowls of rage and dispair. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and sorrow as different cat's names were called out.

"Where was Islandwing?"

"And Skunkfoot!"

"Quiet!" Everyone felt silent and turned to look at Bluetwilight. "Let Whitestar finish."

Whitestar nodded to Bluetwilight who sat back down, muttering under his breath. Silverheart touched him lightly on the flank with the tip of her tail, purring amusingly.

"Green cough has raided their camp and already many cats have died. I do not know who have died and who are just sick, but we must take precaution. We do not want the sickness to enter our clan and take any lives and so stay away from LakeClan if possible. Also Amberstar has told me that two cats have drowned in the raging stream. I want extra patrols along there and to regularly report what is going on. I will leave that to you Cedarheart."

Whitestar nodded to the deputy who nodded back in reply.

"Also Amberstar has told me that StarClan has visited her told her that this was going to happen. Willowfur have you anything to report? Has StarClan spoken to you?"

Every cats gaze turned to the medicine cat who sat quietly. Slowly he stood and faced the leader, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes StarClan has spoken to me but not on this matter. I have been told that I am to take on an apprentice," Willowfur meowed with happiness. Many cats gasped and congratulated the old medicine cat.

"Do you know who it shall be?" Silverheart asked. Willowfur shook his head.

"StarClan was not clear, but it will be soon." He sat back down. Whitestar turned to Cedarheart.

"Send out the dawn patrol and send out a patrol to go and look at the stream. The rest of you get some sleep. We will have to fill the fresh-kill pile later." She leapt down from the Highstump signifying that the meeting was over.

The clearing of cats below broke up while Cedarheart called out the patrols.

"Roseleaf, Thornfur, and Snowpool to take the dawn patrol. Snowpool you can take your apprentice. Thornfur can lead."

Windpaw watched as the cats called gathered near the entrance of the camp. She watched as the white she-cat Snowpool signaled to Ivypaw and then, with a flick of Thornfur's tail, they disappeared into the bramble bushes.

"Bluetwilight, Longwind, and Silverheart can patrol the stream. I'll lead," Cedarheart meowed, leaping down from the roots of Highstump. Windpaw rose to her paws as her mentor's name was called. She turned to Silverheart a hopeful expression on her face.

"Can I come?" Windpaw asked. Silverheart blinked at her and then shook her head.

"No, you need to get some rest. It's been a long night and there are still things to do in the morning." With that Windpaw watched as Silverheart joined the small patrol and then disappear into the foliage.

Windpaw turned to see Willowfur watching her carefully.

"Don't worry," he said. "When you are a warrior there will be plenty of opportunities for you to serve the clan, but for now you should sleep."

Windpaw nodded to the medicine cat, and watched as he rose and padded over to his den. Windpaw looked away and carefully watched the other members of the clan. Whitestar was sharing tongues with one of the senior warriors, Darkstump, while the other ForestClan apprentice, Smokepaw, ate outside of the apprentice's den nearby. The queen Riversong was trying to herd her two kits into the nursery in an attempt to calm them down. Windpaw watched with amusement as Cloudkit broke away from his mother and dash over to the apprentice's den.

Windpaw crouched onto her hunches and then launched herself at the kit. He squealed with surprise and excitement as Windpaw tackle him, and playfully wrestled him to the ground. As he finally stopped struggling, Windpaw gently picked him up by the scarf of his neck and carried him over to his mother.

Riversong sat purring outside of the nursery, her tail wrapped protectively around her other kit who stared at Windpaw in admiration.

"Thank you Windpaw," Riversong said. She bent down and picked up her other kit, turned, and nodded towards the nursery. Windpaw nodded and then followed the queen in.

The nursery was a larger den woven together with twigs and thorns to keep enemies out. The inside was filled with soft moss and leaves to keep the kits warm and comfortable. It was large and could fit quite a few cats, but with the queens and all of the kits, there hardly seemed enough room.

Windpaw followed Riversong to the back of the den where another queen slept quietly. Four tiny kits suckled greedily at the belly of this queen, while she slept with ease. Riversong walked a little ways away from the mother to the side of the den, and then laid the kit she carried down in a nest of moss. Windpaw sat the other kit down next to his sister. Riversong purred.

"You will make a great mother one day," she said. Windpaw said nothing, watching the two kits gently play wrestle with each other. The she-kit, Moonkit, who was a light grey like her father Thornfur, was a very skilled fighter and could slip away from her brother easily, but her brother, Cloudkit, a bluish colored tom, had the advantage of size. He would bowl her over and pin her down as easily as if she were a feather.

"I'm not sure if either of my kits will follow Willowfur in the line of a medicine cat," Riversong suddenly said. Windpaw turned to look at the young queen, and saw her watching her two kits with sadness. "It would be a blessing for one of my kits to follow in that noble line, but I'm not sure if they are destine for it."

The queen turned to look at Windpaw who stayed silent.

"All I want is for them to be happy," she said quietly. Windpaw closed her eyes and purred.

"They are happy. You are doing a great job in raising them." Windpaw was not sure that this was true, but the queen seemed to feel comforted by it anyway. Riversong purred in return, and then glanced over at the other queen who slept nearby.

"I'm worried about Dewheart. I know that she is a strong cat, but if thwo kits are hard for a queen, I cannot imagine how hard four must be," she said. Windpaw glanced over at Dewheart nodding.

Now that she was looking at her, Windpaw did notice a difference in the queen's appearance. She looked thinner, and her fur was not as well groomed. Three of her four kits were small and thin. Windpaw turned to Riversong who was looking at the apprentice earnestly.

"Please talk to Whitestar. The leader usually checks with us queens regularly and she has been carefully watching Dewheart, but I'm afraid that with everything going on, Whitestar is going to be very busy, and the stress could really harm Dewheart," Riversong meowed.

Windpaw nodded and turned back to Cloudkit and Moonkit. They were sleep, curled together and purring. Windpaw purred happily to see the two healthy kits, and then turned to Riversong who was still studying the apprentice.

"Don't worry Riversong. I'll tell her."

**that's all i have for right now...i'm going to try to update soon, but I'm not quiet sure what I want to happen next...just wait and see. an idea will come to me soon. Also, Plz review, I luv reviews!**


	4. Chapter Three: One Step Forward

**Shandril Wielder of Spellfire-** OMG! wow...that would b so cool! my mom wouldnt let my dog have puppies :(

**Drop of Posion-** lol! srry it took me forever to update...i kinda had writer's block but di think i know what might happened next...

**lunarwish-** thx very much! srry about the update thing...now i feel really bad...

**Zira Thirteen-** lol! dont worry these clans and cats are from my imagination (not the warrior's idea however; that was erin hunter) u haveny missed anything

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Chapter Three

Windpaw sniffed the air for any scent of prey. Even though she was on patrol, the clan would welcome any fresh-kill. She, Silverheart, and Thornfur had taken the morning patrol. Cedarheart had insisted that Thornfur and Silverheart let others cats go and for them to get their rest, but they insisted.

The scent of mouse wafted over Windpaw. She crouched low out of instinct, sniffed the air to find out where it was, and then found that the scent was a day old. She sat up in disappointment and swiped at a leaf nearby out of boredom. Flicking her tail, Windpaw padded forward, barely paying attention to where she was going. Carefully, she glided over the brittle leaves and twigs that littered the ground, determined not make any noise that would disturb the forest. Her efforts rewarded her as a rabbit hopped out of its hollow, sniffing the air cautiously.

Windpaw crouched down and made her way closer, keeping light on her paws. She watched hungrily as the rabbit hopped closer, its flunks rising and falling as it breathed. Windpaw flattened herself against the ground as the rabbit flicked glanced around.

She shot forward just as another cat burst from the foliage opposite of Windpaw. The apprentice yowled as the rabbit took off and she collided with the other cat. At first she thought that it was one of her clan mates, but one sniff told her otherwise.

There was a LakeClan warrior on her territory! Blazing hot fury rose in Windpaw as she grabbed the intruder with unsheathed claws. It yowled in protest and tried to wriggle free, but the apprentice had a good hold on it. She bit down on its shoulder and scratched it with her back claws. She could feel each rib and its fur was matted and filthy. This was no warrior, it was barely more than a scrap of chewed up fur!

Windpaw leapt away from it hissing and spitting. The warrior turned tail and fled, crashing through the bracken. In a few bounds, Windpaw caught up to it and leapt at it once more, pinning it down. Intruder struggled trying to get free, but it soon gave up. Windpaw sheathed her claws as she studied the cat.

The tom's rusty colored coat was matted and dirty. Its ribs could be seen through its worn pelt and its eyes were bleak and dull. The tom struggled to get free, but Windpaw held it down.

"What are you doing on ForestClan territory?" she hissed. The tom thrashed and tried to break free, but was too weak. It fell limp and stared up at Windpaw with frightened eyes, but did not answer her. Suddenly, she recognized the tom.

"Russetwhisker?" she asked in astonishment. She had seen the lean tom at her first gathering and she could barely believe that he was this scrap of fur. He had been well known among the clans and very much respected. His rusty pelt had been glossy and well kept and his hazel eyes were fierce. Windpaw remembered seeing him and known that he would be next in line for deputy.

"Windpaw?" Windpaw looked up and spotted Silverheart and Thornfur racing up to her. They spotted the LakeClan warrior and froze.

"Russetwhisker!" Thornfur exclaimed baring his teeth. Silverheart simply stared at the tom with pure horror. Russetwhisker glanced at the two warriors and suddenly kicked up, sending Windpaw flying. Fear had given him and strength that he needed and with one last terrifying glance, he hurled through the foliage into LakeClan territory.

"What happened to him?" Silverheart mewed. The she-cat seemed shaken and her eyes reflected the terror that Windpaw felt. Thornfur shook his head.

"Come on. Well check the border and see if we can find out." He turned and padded away. Windpaw exchanged a glance with Silverheart and then padded after him. She could hardly believe how different Russetwhisker was. He must have been desperate to break the warrior code.

They had reached the LakeClan border and Windpaw drew back with disgust. The bold scent of sickness wafted off of the land. The rustling of the reeds came from the wind rather than prey and the small ferns wilted in the damp air. The stream that ran gently into LakeClan territory was small and trickled shamefully over exposing pebbles and stones.

Windpaw hissed in despair and felt Silverheart stiffen beside her. The situation of the rival clan was pitiful and no cat was sure of what to do. Slowly, Thornfur stretched forward and carefully placed his paw on the other side of the border. All of the cats stood frozen, waiting to see if any LakeClan warriors would come, but the surrounding forest was silent.

Thornfur cautiously stepped into LakeClan territory and flicked his tail to the two she-cats.

"Come on," he called. "We need to check this out."

Windpaw nodded and padded after him, flinching slightly at the smell of LakeClan. Silverheart glanced around warily and then glided over to the two waiting cats. Thornfur nodded to her and then turned and padded deeper into the rival clan's territory.

**I know that it is really short and i'm so srry that u had 2 wait for sooo long! i've been really busy with skool and i'm trying to keep up with my other 2 stories...maybe i should have waited...o well. I'm having a great time and i'm kinda stunk on what should happen next...hmmm...i want it to be really good so i'll have to think about it...**

**i promise that the next chapter will be a while lot better...i know where i want to go with the story but how to get there is totally beyond me...i might have to improvise a little...i'll update ASAP! **

**well... at least i'll try to update faster...plz review and dont b afraid to tell me if i have any typos!**


	5. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I'm really really srry about how long it is taking for me to update my stories...**

**my Microsoft Word broke and so I'm still waiting for my daddy to fix it. The only reason that i am able to write this is just making a document...**

**i will update all of a stories ASAP, until then plz wait patently and know that this is killing me as much as it is killing u. **

**thx to everyone and a special thx to all of my readers!**

**-pinkfuzzykittenz-**


End file.
